Teardrops on my Guitar
by hpswst101
Summary: Songfic. Ginny sings about what she thinks of Harry. Please review.


Teardrops on my Guitar

By hpswst101

_Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or the song. J.K. and Taylor Swift own them. Dialogue before and after the song, real time. In between are flashbacks._

"She's beautiful, and beautiful." Ginny heard Harry saying to her brother Ron in the common room. The two walked closer. _He_ walked closer.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said and waved. Ginny could feel her heart skip a beat, and her face start to flush. She shyly waved back and smiled, but he didn't notice as he had turned back to Ron to continue talking about the girl.

Ginny sighed, he didn't notice again. She slowly got up and walked to her dormitory. She closes the door and locks it. She didn't want her friends to visit her at the moment. A plain looking guitar that laid on her friend's bed.

Her friend, Kayla, had been teaching her how to play. _Kayla did say I could use it when I want to_, Ginny thought and picked up the guitar. She sat on Kayla's bed and started to strum.

_Harry looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

"Yeah, so I just stun him and walk away," Harry laughed. Ginny laughed with him.

"Be quiet, you are in a library," Madame Prince snips as she walks by.

"Be quiet, you are in a library," Ginny mimics the librarian, causing Harry to laugh. Making Ginny feel all bubbly inside.

_Harry talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"You got it, Ginny!" her best friend, Kayla clapped. Ginny got the books to stay in the air.

"You need to be careful, Harry," Hermione reprimanded. "With Sirius Black out. He's a madman.

"Stop worrying, Hermione," Harry passes Ginny's seat. Ginny felt her heart stop, the books all fell.

"Hey, at least you got them up," Kayla said optimistically and started to set the books straight. Not having noticed Harry. "Come on do it again." Kayla flicks a strand of her dirty blond hair behind her shoulder. Ginny sighed, she was noticed, again. Ginny felt her heart break, again.

_Harry walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

It was during the Yule Ball. Harry was complaining to Ron about Cho being with Cedric. Ron wasn't listening, as he was too preoccupied with Hermione and Krum. _He's never going to notice me_, Ginny thought as she looked at him. Tears fighting to show up in her eyes.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Harry looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Ginny heard the door open, to see her friend Kayla. Her face heart broken.

"Oh come hear, Gin," Kayla said in her American accent and wrapped her arms around Ginny. Ginny put the guitar down, wrapped her arms around her friend and cried, for the man she would never get.

_A/N heard the song for the first time today. I listened to the song about five or six times while writing this. Please review._


End file.
